


Inference

by ColorfulStabwound



Series: There is a number of small things [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Inference, M/M, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulStabwound/pseuds/ColorfulStabwound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Draco looks inside his soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inference

**Author's Note:**

> Just Draco. Abstract and stripped.
> 
> It doesn't happen very often but when it does, we get this. Enjoy. :)
> 
> For Theodore, you know who you are.

I want to remember the feel of your fingertips on my throat and the way you looked at me when there was no turning back. The way you made me feel. The way I made you feel. What you said. What I did. Who we were and where we went.

I want to remember the sensation of your lips against my eyes and the way I pulled you closer. The way your fingertips traced over my skin. The zing of electricity when my skin met yours. The bruise on your mouth from my kiss. The panted breaths. Our quiet whispers.

I want to feel your flame engulf me and take me. Cover me. Burn me. Fuck me. Love me. Your insides twisted and your soul exposed. Your ugly. Your dirty. Your secrets and my lies. Your everything else that no one gets to see.

I want to wake up knowing and die without compunction. I want to admit that this will always be Symbiosis. Compulsion and supposition. I want a first last day. Everyday. Forever.

I want…you.


End file.
